kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reiji Matsushima
Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Pilot Stealth bomber Wingpack Hazmat Suit Jelly Afterburner Spoutbag |rider = yes |type = Anti-Villain/Pawn (prior to becoming a Rider, formerly) Hero (current) |affiliation = Elpis Corporation (former) ZETA Technology Industries (current) Special Operations Liberation and Guardian Unit (current) |homeworld = ( /Merged Timeline) |firstepisode = Seito's Ultimatum |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 36 (Metroid: KRG Vol. 3) TBA (Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE) |cast = Kensuke Takahashi Christopher Randolph (Taki Gaiden; English dub) }} 1= |-| 2= is the 18-year old former aide to the CEO of Elpis Corporation, Kaguya Kozuki. Later on, he becomes the second , succeeding the previous New G7 Icarus, who is currently Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ. Following the final battle against Kaguya Kozuki and , Reiji now works in ZETA Technology Industries with the Izumi siblings, and is now the tech intern, the very first position that Goro started before becoming CEO. History Personality Inside of Elpis Corporation's echelon, Reiji serves as the second-in-command in Kaguya's behalf. He prioritizes his duty as her aide very seriously, and like his superior, Reiji is devoted in her ideology of peace. He's unaware of Kaguya's sinister and malignant personality and at the same time she sees him nothing more than a tool. Reiji despises everything that's related to with passion, true to the company's shady activities, he deems the said company as warmongers that needed to be put to justice. This is made apparent when his superior tasked him to hunt down one of the in order to bring the war to a quick end. After finding out the dark truth about Kaguya, Reiji's conviction and pacifistic beliefs were shattered. He thought Kaguya as a paragon of peace and the reason why he wanted to stop the war, until and Ryohei Kusanagi revealed that Kaguya's anti-war activism was merely a front so she could not only manipulate him into kidnapping Sawa so she could torture her and rape her as revenge by proxy towards Sento because he was actually Takumi Katsuragi, she would also manipulate Sento and his friends so she could gain their trust and get close to the Pandora Box and claim it as her own. Ultimately, courtesy of Goro's encouragement not to give up his convicition, Reiji decided to defect from Kaguya's faction, and becoming a Rider. Goro sees Reiji as a young boy with a passion similar to his, which explains his decision of passing his Sclash Driver to the youth. Even after defecting from Kaguya's faction, Reiji retains his pacifistic ideology as a result of the renewed hope he found in becoming a Kamen Rider. Despite being courageous and bold as a Rider, Reiji has a tendency to scurry in fear whenever it concerns anything that involves supernatural, as shown when he suddenly ran behind Goro's back at the sight of assuming control of body. Reiji also has a habit of relating 100,000 years in his speech when taunting enemies. In , Reiji becomes more mature and an active member of SOLGU next to the Izumi siblings, Taki, and Natsu. He serves as the voice of reason to the entire team, making him the only sane man in the group aside from Taki herself. Powers and Abilities *'Knowledge of the Ultramen': In Taki Gaiden, Reiji is revealed to have extensive knowledge of the various Ultramen since witnessing Ultraman Orb's battle against a Kaiju. *'Engineering': Reiji is shown to be a capable mechanic as he fixed/re-enhance Taki's Time Mazine after the Another Neo incident. And after a paintjob, it became rechristened as Version 2.0. *'Piloting': Reiji is also shown to be a capable pilot. Combining his knowledge of the Ultramen and the Kaiju they've fought against and his engineering skills, he would prove pivotal in his role in helping Taki, Orb and in defeating Ray's summoned Kaiju. Weakness Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus New G7 Icarus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 119.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 73.5 t *'Kicking Power': 64.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 7.3 (5,601.06 mph, 9,014.04 km/h) is G7 Icarus's second stage super form. This form is accessed by inserting the Stealth into the and pumping the lever. New G7 Icarus's stats is inverse from G7 Type-S in terms of punching and kicking power, but retains the similar jumping height and running speed as the latter. Both of which are higher compared to Kamen Riders Cross-Z Charge, Build, and Grease. In this form. New G7 Icarus is equipped with a wingpack called , allowing him to fly and uses Variable Jelly to propel its twin thrusters. With the Machine Raiser Wings, New G7 Icarus is also able to fly without Shadow Winger's aid, who also happens to be transformed into Goro's personal weapon, the Shadow Saber. New G7 Icarus's personal weapon is the Shadow Saber, a sword-and-gun weapon that Shadow Winger transforms into akin to becoming the Ax-Calibur whenever transforms into his Infinity Style. He uses the as a secondary weapon. As with the G7 system weapons, he can still gain access with his main weapons such as the XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin. Reiji would also utilize the and , 's former weapons. New G7 Icarus has three different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** : New G7 Icarus uses his Machine Raiser Wings to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick to the enemy, coated in metallic-orange energy. *** : ** : New G7 Icarus can use the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ** : New G7 Icarus can use the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle.. *Shadow Saber finisher: **'Blade Mode:' *** '|サーベルストレート|Sāberu Sutorēto}}: ****'Fullbottle' ****'2 Fullbottles' **'Gun Mode:' *** '|シャドーブレイク|Shadō Bureiku}}: ****'Fullbottle' ****'2 Fullbottles' *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: New G7 Icarus channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': ****'2 Fullbottles' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of Arc-Winger, Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : New G7 Icarus channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Stealth Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' This form's theme is entitled "ETERNAL BLAZE". Legend Rider Devices to summon Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus. }} - Ridewatches= : Based on Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus, this would provide access to the New G7 IcarusArmor. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Reiji is portrayed by . He is best known for the role of Daichi Ozora, the human host of Ultraman X in the series of the same name. As the second Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus, his suit actor is |藤田 洋平|Fujita Yohei}}. Etymology His given name translates as "child of ice". Notes *As his superior, Kaguya is based on Ragyo Kiryuin, the main antagonist of Kill la Kill, Reiji is based on Rei Hōōmaru from the same anime. Another similarities is that they are both secretaries to the said main antagonists, at the same time both of their given names start with "Rei", though the kanji of their names are spelled differently. Reiji is more of a pawn to Kaguya as opposed to Hōōmaru's undying loyalty towards Ragyo. Nevertheless, both of them were redeemed and joined with the heroes side under different circumstances - after Ryuko defeats Hōōmaru in an attempt to avenge Ragyo, Satsuki offers the former Revocs Corporation secretary a chance of redemption, while Reiji ultimately chose to defect to Goro's party after learning the truth about Kaguya. *Despite being only 18 years old, Reiji's actor, Kensuke Takahashi is currently 23. *One of Reiji's catchphrase, which he says before he does his finishing move is a paraphrase of Ultraman Zero's catchphrase: "You're still 20,000 years too early to beat me! Fun fact that the main protagonist of ''Ultraman X'' portrayed by Kensuke Takahashi has also met Ultraman Zero. *Reiji could be seen as a foil to when it comes to their roles as aides to a high-ranking villain: Reiji to Kaguya Kozuki and Utsumi to . What separates him from Utsumi is that Reiji is unknowingly a pawn to Kaguya while Utsumi defects from Gentoku's faction to **On the side of the Space Explorers, he is also a foil to both and in terms of their past experience and alignment with their respective series' villains. Mitsuzane was manipulated by the (particularly ) and , which led to his downfall. Go was tricked by his own father, into freeing the latter from his Roidmude captors. *Reiji becoming the second New G7 Icarus while Goro stays as G7 Icarus XYZ brings to mind the users of the from . Reiji appears to be an inversion of , who first used the Prototype Birth before he takes the mantle of the complete version of Birth in 's place. Category:Allies Category:Antivillains Category:Elpis Corporation Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Taki Gaiden Characters